Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 0.16 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 100\% = -40\%$ $ 0.16 \times 100\% = 16\%$ Now we have: $ -40\% \times 16\% = {?} $ $ -40\% \times 16\% = -6.4 \% $